galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Screaming Death
The Screaming Death appeared in 2013 TV series called Dragons: Defenders of Berk. The Screaming Death, is a gigantic subspecies of the Whispering Death. According to Fishlegs, it is not documented in the Book of Dragons, and was named by Tuffnut. Bork the Bold said in his notes that the Screaming Death only hatches once every 100 years. This is odd, because if Bork had heard (or seen) a Screaming Death, it would have been documented in the Book of Dragons. This may be an error in the episode or he simply thought that the Screaming Death was a rare mutation and found out about its rarity by asking around. The Screaming Death is among the largest and longest dragons to exist. The adolescent individual who crossed with the Dragon Riders of Berk is regarded as one of the strongest dragons they have faced since the Red Death. Born every one hundred or so years, the Screaming Death has all the strengths of its subordinate cousin, the Whispering Death, with none of its weaknesses. It is the most powerful dragon Berk has faced since the Red Death. Unlike the Whispering Death, this dragon has no aversion to sunlight. In fact, young Screaming Deaths are drawn to bright light. Attraction to light wears off as the dragon gets older. It shoots large spines from its tail and can breathe massive amounts of fire in a single blast, but the Screaming Death's real strength is its insatiable appetite. Like the Whispering Death, the Screaming Death likes to tunnel, consuming sea stacks and decimating entire islands. An adolescent Screaming Death nearly destroyed the town of Berk, and when it to adulthood, it nearly ate all of Dragon Island(along with five other islands before that). You can't really defeat the Screaming Death. It's too fast, too angry, too powerful. The best you can hope to do is find a way to lure it somewhere else. Screaming Deaths ALWAYS eventually return to their place of birth to nest. Despite the distances that may separate them, Screaming Deaths remain acutely aware of the well-being of their Whispering Death mothers. So if you want to stay on a Screaming Death's good side, don't insult its mother! The Screaming Death is a heavily mutated, albino Whispering Death. It is white in color, has large red eyes, a longer and a more massive body, and larger tail than an 'average' Whispering Death. It also has three rows of teeth, but they are aligned differently than those of the Whispering Death, set in a chin reminiscent of a Red Death. They have rows of frilly spines that line the edges of its unsegmented underbelly. Despite the Screaming Death's size, its wings are only the size of a Scauldron's. This is because it uses its excessively long tail as a sort of rotor. Judging by the massive size of what is apparently a hatchling, this albino giant is probably one of the biggest dragons of them all. The Screaming Death is attracted to light as opposed to having an aversion (only for young dragons), as the Whispering Deaths do. The Screaming Death also seems to have a mutated maturity cycle and seems to become a full grown adult faster. There is only one in the show so its maturity level is not fully known either. Initially, the Screaming Death was violent and destructive, even to the point of destroying entire islands. It was later shown to be merely seeking its mother. After the reunion with her and his siblings, the Screaming Death became calmer than in previous times and thanked Hiccup by roaring at him before leaving for parts unknown. The Screaming Death seen on Berk appears to be the Alpha of the group of Whispering Deaths that attacked Berk. Though this might be because the dragons are siblings, looking after one another, including helping the Screaming Death when its wing was injured and gathering food. It can also mean the Screaming Death has certain control over its Whispering Deaths. 'The real strength' of the breed is said to be their insatiable appetites. Like the Whispering Death, they favor tunneling, and to feed on sea stacks, and resulting in decimating entire islands. Screaming Deaths have extremely strong homing instincts, holding strong bonds to certain locations. Powers and Abilities * Fire Type: The Screaming Death shoots large, explosive balls of fire. These fireballs are unlike that of the Night Fury and similar to a mortar, but with a much higher rate of fire. When the Screaming Death is breathing fire, it releases excess fire from gaps in its frill (when any flammable gas is emitted in the inside of his mouth, a similar phenomenon can be observed as a small explosion occurs). At least a dozen fireballs can be launched in rapid succession. This is reminiscent of a gun with a muzzle. Screaming Deaths can also breath concentric rings of fire that match the round shape of their own mouths. These are identical to the fire rings used by the Whispering Death. * Strength & Combat: Being a dragon of gigantic proportions, it possesses incredible strength, which, combined with its weight, makes it one of the strongest dragons around. It can effortlessly crash through sea stacks and tunnel through rocks, causing whole islands to sink. The Screaming Death utilizes its ginormous size and weight to crash unto opponents, and its spiky tail as a whip or flail. It also utilizes its spine shots to launch as projectiles towards enemies, much like other Whispering Deaths. Its dense scales protect it from harm while it launches waves of explosive fireballs. It also has a powerful, disorienting roar which it uses to distract and disorient foes. * Speed & Agility: The Screaming Death is much faster than the average Whispering Death, to the point they can even catch up with an average flying Night Fury while in flight. On the ground, it slithers at a much slower pace, like most other Whispering Deaths. When younger, Screaming Deaths demonstrated similar agility to that of Whispering Deaths. When they grow, however, they seem to lose a great deal of agility, mostly due to their massive sizes. * Endurance & Stamina: The Screaming Death is extremely durable. It was able to take attacks from Toothless, Meatlug, Stormfly, Barf and Belch, several wild Gronckles and several wild Nadders with little visible damage - at best, it was mildly fatigued (as the wild Nadders were able to keep up with it and continue their attack). It also has the toughest and strongest skin of all dragons, as an average-powered Night Fury plasma blast barely affected it, as well as Nadder spines and many other types of firepower. Though they have the toughest skin of nearly any dragon, the Scauldron's hot water blast can create enough heat to rip the scales off the Screaming Death. Although when he was smaller in size, it was proven that large heavy boulder can injure his wing to make him unable to fly. It also made him a vulnerable dragon as he needed his siblings to carry him away. * Intelligence: The Screaming Death is intelligent enough to learn from its mistakes and adapt to enemy strategies. The Screaming Death is relatively intelligent, as it did not fall for the reflection of Hiccup's shield the second time. Seemingly, the dragon succeeded to overcome some of the weaknesses unique to the main species through mutation. The Screaming Death is attracted to bright and intense light, unlike other Whispering Deaths. It was also able to understand that Hiccup and Toothless saved its mother from harm, and promptly ceased hostility towards them. Over the few years, he was shown to forget his mother's saviors, Hiccup and Toothless, it is possible he didn't recognize them from their age, very protective of his home or has a bad memory. * Tunneling: Like other Whispering Deaths, the Screaming Death can tunnel underground, using its strong jaws and spike-ridden skin. However, its tunnels are much bigger, allowing it to sink islands with little difficulty. Its size is wide enough for a Monstrous Nightmare able to fly in and about. * Sonic Shriek/Deafening Scream: The Screaming Death gets its name from its powerful disorienting sonic roar that negatively affects the flight of other dragons, causing disorientation and distraction. * Senses: The Screaming Death's sense of vision is much stronger than that of Whispering Deaths; most Whispering Deaths avoid direct light, but the Screaming Death can fly in daylight with no ill effects. * Dense Scales: The Screaming Death appears to have incredibly tough and strong scales, the thickest of any dragon. The scales appear to give it extreme protection against most attacks, including a Deadly Nadder's spine shot or a Night Fury's plasma blast. Furthermore, their scales are dense enough as to be impenetrable by Dragon Root-tipped arrows, making the Screaming Death one of the very few dragons indirectly immune to its effects. Still, it was implied by Fishlegs that a Scauldron's boiling water can rip off the scales of a Screaming Death, making it the only thing that can penetrate this dragon's thick hide. * Spine Shot: The Screaming Death is able to shoot large spines from any part of its body, much like Whispering Deaths. * Alpha Control: Being an Alpha Class dragon, it is capable of controlling other dragons to a certain degree. The group of dragons under the Screaming Death's command are known as Exiles, dragons that followed the giant dragon after it destroyed their islands. However, Screaming Deaths can be controlled by larger Alpha Dragons, such as the Bewilderbeast. Weaknesses When they are young, they are attracted to sunlight - however, they grow out of this weakness as they age. Additionally, their large size and lack of agility can be used against them in the proper terrain.Category:Creatures Category:Dragons Category:Flying Creatures Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters with superhuman agility Category:Characters with superhuman speed Category:Characters with superhuman endurance Category:Reptiles Category:Characters Debuting in 2013 Category:How to Train Your Dragon Universe Category:Animated Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures